


The Interesting Things About Life

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/F, Slice of Life, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Tenten never thought life would lead her to where she was. Chasing dreams and finding love can really change one’s life.
Relationships: Tenten/Terumi Mei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	The Interesting Things About Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elegantstupidity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantstupidity/gifts).



Tenten lounged back into her silk-lined chair and sighed.

Life was an interesting little thing. Years before she had been an innocent Genin. Her goal of being the best weapons mistress in the world seemed easy enough. A laudable goal, even.

Reality came crashing down during the War.

Oh, there was no question that she was the best Konoha had. Her mastery of weapons was unmatched. But during the war, she saw weapons that she'd only ever read about being used. So much variety! So much versatility! She wanted it _all_. And she couldn't do that being a simple Chunin for Konoha. So she resigned her commission with Naruto's blessing and began to travel.

Tenten went everywhere she could. Every corner of the Earth she could get to she went. It took many years, but now, finally, she could call herself the greatest weapon mistress of the world.

She also found home. It wasn't Konoha. Konoha was a good place to grow up, but not for her to _live_. No. She'd found her home—and love—in the Land of Water. Specifically, Kirigakure.

Was she a traitor? No. Just lovestruck. Relations between Konoha and Kiri had actually improved massively. It was likely because her lover had a better insight into Konoha and its knucklehead Hokage.

Speaking of...where was she? That meeting should have finished by no—

"AGH!" Tenten recognized the scream and kept from even tensing when the door was thrown open and a glob of lava hit the pillar in front of her.

"I take it they didn't accept?" Tenten cheekily asked as she got up from the elegant chair she had been sitting in. Her hands flew into a dizzying series of seals before a man-catcher burst into existence in her hands. Tenten flourished it before asking, eyebrows raised, "Do you need one of these?"

"I _wish_ that would work. Damn nobles and their heightened sense of self-importance." Mei Terumi looked slightly unkempt, a clear sign that she'd been raging the entire walk from the meeting hall to their private suite.

Tenten knew exactly what to do.

She gently guided her lover to the elegant silk-covered wicker chair Mei liked to keep around (easy to replace when she loses her temper; reality proved her right) and pushed her back into it. As Mei fumed in her chair, Tenten withdrew the man-catcher back into its tattoo as she went and grabbed some of the white wine that she saved for these occasions. Mei wouldn't admit it, but a good, smooth glass of wine normally saved her mood.

After filling two flutes, Tenten walked over with them and presented Mei with one.

"Thanks." Mei unceremoniously grabbed both flutes and downed the contents in two gulps.

"Wow. That bad?"

" _None_ of my proposals passed. They said it would all cost too much," Mei grumbled, tapping the two glasses together. She clearly wanted to break them.

Tenten's lips twisted in distaste. "Didn't they just renovate the Capitol?"

" _Yes_."

"Hm." Tenten was truly puzzled by the elite caste. Completely mysterious with their priorities.

"Would you dance for me?" Mei suddenly asked.

Tenten blinked. "Here? _Now_?"

"Yes. _Please_. I need a good distraction and it's your turn to destroy the room."

"We're taking turns now?" the weapon mistress teased.

"You simply haven't been taking yours."

"Uh-huh." Tenten decided not to debate the point, instead mentally arranging which weapons to call forth from her tattoos versus using scrolls. She thought she should start with the guandao she'd obtained from the Land of Iron, then maybe lead into—

"I never thought I would fall for a woman."

Tenten paused in her contemplation as she looked back at Mei. "What were you expecting?"

Mei chuckled bitterly. "A knight in shining armor? Someone to make everything easy and better? A _man_?"

"Mmmm." Tenten slinked over and gave Mei a long, tender kiss. Mei almost immediately began kissing back. It took some effort, but Tenten was eventually able to pull back. Looking Mei in the eyes, she asked, "Do you have any regrets?"

Mei puckered her lips before shaking her head and murmuring, "A naive question." She pulled Tenten into another kiss before pulling back herself and saying, "No regrets."


End file.
